1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an optical transceiver module and, in particular, to an optical transceiver module adapted to a universal serial bus (USB).
2. Related Art
With the development of the optical transmission technology, the advantages of the optical fiber transmission in the transmission bandwidth, the transmission distance and the anti-interference ability make an optical transceiver module be applied more and more widely. Due to the advantages of the optical transmission technology, more and more applications are desired to replace the conventional copper transmission cable with the optical transceiver module and the optical cable to couple the existing host to the existing device, such that the host with the conventional interface specification, such as the peripheral component interconnect express (PCIE) interconnection standard interface specification or the USB version 3.0 (USB 3.0) interface specification, can perform the optical fiber communication with the device through the optical transceiver module.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an optical transceiver module, an optical transmission device and an optical transmission method suitable for optical fiber communication between the host and device.